


A Family Is Forever

by Pyxel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, Short, Spoilers, am i the only one who can't tag, great i got another tag, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxel/pseuds/Pyxel
Summary: Wanda Maximoff ends the Hex, and Billy can hear her doing it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Family Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Massive spoilers for the last episode of WandaVision ahead! 
> 
> Also, am I the only one who nearly cried during that ending?

His mother was sad. Billy could hear her.

“We could never truly leave each other, even if we tried,” Billy’s mother said out loud. “You know that, right?”

_I’m sorry_ , her mind whispered. _I’m sorry to you both. I love you, and now you have to pay._

Billy watched as his mother and father switched beds.

“Good night, chaps,” his father said.

“Good night, Dad,” Billy said with Tommy.

“Good night, Mom,” Tommy called out.

Their mom stopped, and turned to look back at them. “Boys?” she said. Tommy and Billy looked at her. “Thanks for choosing me to be your mom.”

Billy smiled at her. _It’ll be okay, Mom._

Their parents shut the door.

Billy immediately twisted to look out the window. There was a red glow on the horizon.

He sat up, and looked over at Tommy.

“Tommy!” Billy hissed, scrambling out of his own bed and over to Tommy’s bed.

“What,” Tommy murmured sleepily.

“Do you know what’s happening?” Billy asked.

“We’re going to sleep now, aren’t we?” Tommy said, before rolling away from Billy.

“Tommy, Mom’s ending this,” Billy said. Tommy rolled back over to look at him. “She’s letting everyone go. I can hear it.”

“But what about us?” Tommy asked.

“I guess we’ll be a family, like she said,” Billy replied, hugging his brother. “No matter what.”

“No matter what,” Tommy repeated. They both watched as the barrier swept past the neighbors’ houses, and slowly closed in on them.

The red energy swept around the room, and two twins died in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short... It's not all that good. Please feel free to leave any criticism!


End file.
